Holiday Cheer
by Mustang123
Summary: Yuki tells Shuichi that he hasn't celebrated Christmas for over seven years and Shuichi is shocked. Will Shuichi be able to get Yuki into the holiday spirit? And will Yuki do anything to make his lover happy?
1. Chapter 1:most wonderful time of the yea

Disclaimer: i wish i did, but alas, i do not

1_HOLIDAY CHEER_

"What are we going to do for Christmas this year, Yuki?"

"I dunno. Eat, sleep, get drunk, and sleep some more I guess."

"No way! We should have a party! And we have to get a tree too! And a turkey! You gotta have a turkey on Christmas." Eiri Yuki and his partner, Shuichi Shindou were driving home from Thanksgiving dinner at Hiroshi's place. Everyone had been there, including K, Fujisaki, Ayaka(to Hiro's pleasure), Noriko, Mika, Tohma, Sakano, Ryuichi, and Tatsuha. Seeing that Hiro lived in an apartment, the place was crowded as hell, but it was still fun to sit around and stuff their faces with turkey and pie.

"I'm not having a stupid party, Shuichi, so you can forget about that," Yuki hated crowds and loud noises, so he hated going to parties. Shuichi had to literally drag him to Hiro's place that night.

"Fine, but we have to get a tree! Please, Yuki? Please, please, please, please, please?" Shuichi put on his infamous puppy dog face and begged Yuki on his hands and knees(well as far as he could get while wearing a seatbelt).

"Go ahead, but you're paying for it."

"Oh come on! You're so mean, Yuki! I'm gonna get the biggest tree I can find and cover it with all sorts of things! When can we get it? Next week? This weekend? How about we get it right now! Come on, let's go!"

"It's not even December yet, you dumb ass. They don't even start selling trees until the 5th."

"Then we'll be the first ones in line so we get the first pick!" Shuichi was getting excited just thinking about picking out a Christmas tree with his Yuki.

"Forget it, you can stand in line by yourself and get a damn tree. I don't even want one." Yuki brought Shuichi's dream crashing to the ground.

"You're such a scrooge! Christmas trees are required for Christmas! That's why they're called _Christmas_ trees! It just wouldn't be right not to get one!" Shuichi wailed.

"They can burn in hell for all I care. Tradition my ass, there hasn't been a tree up in my house for years."

"WHAT! You're nuts! That's almost as bad as skipping Christmas all together!"

"I must be pretty bad then." The two lovers spent the rest of the trip arguing about what they were and weren't going to do on December 25th. Unfortunately for Yuki, they still had a long way to go.

"I can't believe you skipped Christmas for so long," Shuichi pouted.

"Can we just drop the god damn subject already! It's not that big a deal!" Yuki unlocked his front door and held it open for Shuichi.

"How can you say that! Of course it-,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO BED ALREADY!"

_THWACK!_

"OWW! YUKI! YOU'RE SO EVIL!" Yuki had just punched him in the head to shut him up.

"And don't bother me either! I have enough work to do without having to deal with your whining!" With that said, Yuki walked into his office and locked the door behind him so Shuichi couldn't sneak in.

Shuichi crept up to the door and placed his ear against the door. He could hear Yuki typing at mach speed, most likely trying to meet his next deadline. "I love you, Yuki," he muttered, and then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

"I love you too, Shuichi."

i'm sorry! i know it sucks and i know it's really short but i was trying to hurry and get this submitted before someone stole my idea nn' i promise the next one's will be better! this one was actually kinda pointless now that i think about it...please review!


	2. Chapter 2:oh christmas tree

1Disclaimer: that would be the coolest thing if I did but alas, I do not

1.yukai99angel-Nope it's not a one shot, there will hopefully be many more chapters

2.yuri yuki- thanks a lot ill try to keep it going for a while

3.Kawaiiearbiter-sorry about the eye thing ' I just tried to make it sound like something Murakami would write but I'll try not to do it anymore.

4.demonicdragon666-thanks a bunch! k ill keep it up since you guys liked it so much

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_December 5th- 11 days later_

"Mph...mmm...morning, Yuki." Shuichi rubbed the spot next to him where his lover's chest would normally be, but this morning Shuichi awoke to find himself alone. He rolled out of bed onto the floor, tangled in sheets. Half crawling, half walking, Shuichi went into Yuki's office to find the novelist asleep on his laptop. Shuichi untangled himself from the bedding, placed them around Yuki's shoulders, and replaced his computer with a pillow from the couch.

_He looks so innocent when he sleeps,_ Shuichi thought to himself. After staring at Yuki for a few minutes, resisting all temptations and trying to ignore the dirty thoughts that seemed to flood his mind, the pnik-haired vocalist went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

As he sat down next to the window, looking out upon the city below, he suddenly realized what day it was.

"No! I'm gonna be late!" He checked his watch and saw that he had fifteen minutes to get to the studio. "I can't believe I forgot!" He threw on some jeans, the first shirt he could find, and a pair of sneakers. He grabbed his wallet, cell phone, and the keys to one of Yuki's cars and rushed out the door.

when he got outside, he sprinted to the garage where Yuki kept his numerous vehicles. He ran to the one at th far end, a blood red mustang convertable, jumped inside, turned it on, and sped out onto the busy Tokyo street and headed towards N-G studios.

"I hope he didn't leave without me!" Shuichi raced down the street, turned left, drove straight into the parking lot, and parked right next to the elevator. He jamed the up button with his finger a dozen times until the silver doors finally began to slide open. He was about to walk in, but was greeted to a gun pointed directly to his head.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

_BAM!_

_"_OWWWW! GOD DAMMIT, K! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"IF YOU WEREN'T LATE IN THE FIRST PLACE I WOULDN'T HAVE A REASON TO!"

"Hi, Shuichi-kun! Perfect timing, we were just about to leave without you!" The elevator doors had opened to reveal Ryuichi Sakuma and his former bodyguard, Claude Winchester, more widely known as K. Shuichi had called and asked Ryuichi if he wanted to help him pick out a Christmas tree and some other stuff for his house and Ryuichi, being as childish as he is, happily agreed as long as his stuffed bunny, Kumagoro , could come too.

"Me and Kumagoro-chan were worried that you wouldn't come!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Ryu-san!" Shuichi had finally found the perfect way to hang out with his idol and there was no way in hell he would miss this opportunity.

"I hope it's ok if I invited Tatsuha along too. He wants to help Christmas-ify your house!"

_More like find a way to get closer to Sakuma-san, _Shuichi thought. "Yeah, that's fine! We can use all the help we can get!"

"Yay! He said he would meet us at the Christmas tree store at nine!" Shuichi glanced at his watch and saw that it was eight-forty-five. It would take them about thiry minutes to get to the stand, so they had to leave right away if they were going to be even remotely on time.

"Hop in, I'm driving this bad ass ride!" K said as he looked at Yuki's car, hypnotized by its beauty.

Shuichi tossed K the keys and climbed into the back space of the car, since there was no backseat, while Ryuichi sat up front with K and Kumagoro.

"Buckle up, Kuma-chan!" Ryuichi placed the pink bunny on his lap and shared his seatbelt with him.

"Here we go!" K revved up the engine and sped out of the parking lot at lightning speed, forcing drivers to screech to a halt in order to prevent a collision.

"WATCH IT, K! THIS ISN'T MY CAR!"

"Stealing one of your lover-boy's precious sport's cars, are we? Don't worry, I won't put a single scratch on this baby. NOW HOLD ON!" K slammed his foot on the gas and raced along the busy street, weaving in and out of the cars in front of him.

"Faster, faster!" Ryuichi screamed in delight. He was laughing and raising his hands as if he were on a roller coaser, while poor Shuichi was in the back getting thrown into the side of the car with every turn the maniacal driver made. He would've yelled at K to slow down if he wasn't already certain that he would be ignored, and the fact that he was too busy screaming anyways.

after fifteen minutes of this torture, Shuichi was finally able to climb out of the back of the car and rush to the nearest trash can and puke in it.

"Yay! That was fun, wasn't it shuichi-kun? I can't wait till the drive home!"

"Perfect timing, you guys!"

"Hey, Tatsuha-kun! Are you ready to pick out a Christmas tree?"

"Of course! Hey, Shuichi, we'll meet you in line, ok?"

"Hang on there! Shuichi's fine, we'll all go together! There's no need to split up and chance getting lost!" K slowly pulled Ryuichi away from Tatsuha. "Come on, Shuichi! Don't ruin everyone's fun!" He then grabbed the back of his vocalist's shirt and dragged him and Ryuichi towards the line, Tatsuha following close behind with a pouty look on his face.

As they got closer to the line, they saw just how many people besides themselves that also wanted first pick at the selection of trees. The line lead all the way around the fence and into the parking lot. It seemed as if all of Tokyo were here!

"Uh, I'm starting to think we should've come a little earlier," Tatsuha said.

"Way to point out the obvious, Tatsuha! There's no way we're gonna get a good tree waiting in this line!" Shuichi wailed.

"K-san! Ryuichi doesn't want to wait in line! Me and Kumagoro want first pick! Can't you use your super powers to make this line go away?" Ryuichi was beginning to get upset and K wasn't going to have that.

"Right awa, Ryuichi-san! One line-destroying sundae, coming right up!" K pulled out a dozen guns from no where and began loading them with ammunition. "Tatsuha, you do know how to use a gun, right?"

"Are you nuts! Do you actually expect me to shoot someone with this!"

"They won't kill anyone, they're not real bullets! The worst they can do is knock somebody out for a few hours!"

"No way! I'm not gonna hurt innocent people just to get a tree!"

"Don't you want a Christmas tree, Tatsuha-kun? Me and Kumagoro and Shuichi want a tree! Will you get us one?" Ryuichi looked at Tatsuha with those big, brown eyes and his heart just melted away.

"Right, I'll take the right half and you can have the left!" Tatsuha said, taking the weapon K was handing him.

"Yay! Tatsuha-kun is gonna get us a tree, Kumagoro-chan!" Ryuichi flung his arms around the young monk's neck, instantly making his face turn red.

"Of course! Anything for you, Ryuichi-kun!" Tatsuha was about to hig th rock star back when he caught the evil glareK was giving him. He quickly backed off, and Ryuichi left to go stand by Shuichi.

"Ok, the mission is to eliminate all compition with minimum or preferably no civilian casualties. Are you prepared for this?"

"Yes, sir!" Tatsuha finished loading his guns and attatfhed them to his belt.

"Alright, then let's go!" K and Tatsuha ran, screaming towards the frightened looking people in line and began shooting everyone in their path.

_Back at Yuki and Shuichi's house_

Yuki awoke to find that someone had put a blanket over his shoulders and replaced his laptop with a pillow. He looked at his watch and saw that he still had three hours until he had to meet up with his editor. She had been nagging at him for weeks to turn in the last half of his latest novel, and threatened that this was his last chance to turn in his work before he lost his job. He had been typing non-stop for at least a week , and had finally finished the last chapter. The previous night he had written four-fifty paged chapters before he passed out on his desk.

_Thank God that's over with. If that stupid Shuichi hadn't distracted me so much (evil thought_) _I would've been able to get this done soner._ He was still tired so he decided to go back to sleep in his bed so his rock-star wouldn't wake up by himself. As he pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed, he realized that_ he_ was the one who had woken up alone.

_Where the hell is he?_ Yuki climbed back out of bed to see if maybe Shuichi was in the kitchen or taking a shower, but when he couldn't find him, he remembered that Shuichi told him he was going to get a tree that day. Since his pink-haired companion had already left, he decided to get his stuff ready to leave and get a coffee on the way to meet Mizuki.

He went back into his office and opened up his laptop to find a blank screen. He began to panic, realizing that there was no way he would've remembered to save his work before he passed out. As he searched through his documents to see if there was any possible way that Shuichi had saved his work for him, he found nothing.

"SHUICHI!"

_Back to the Christmas tree stand_

"As you requested, the wait time has been reduced to zero minutes! Mission accomplished!"

"Yay! Let's go pick out a tree for your house, Shuichi!" Shuichi looked upon the disaster that lay in front of him in horror. Unconscious bodies littered the ground and the concrete was completly destroyed, but somehow K and Tatsuha had managed to keep the trees in perfect condition.

(You're a really good aim, Tatsuha!)

(I used to practice on squirrels and stuff when I was smaller.)

"What's the matter, Shuichi-kun? Don't you want a tree?"

"Of course, Sakuma-san! Come on, let's go pick one out!" Shuichi and Ryuichi raced each other to the tree lot, K and Tatsuha following close behind.

"How about this one?"

"No, it's not tall enough!"

"This one?"

"It's too skinny!"

"That one over there?"

"All the pine needles are falling off!"

The two vocalists searched high and low until they found the tallest, greenest, fattest Christmas tree. They left the 7,140 yen near the cash register and carried the gigantic tree to the car.

"How are we gonna fit it in the car?" Shuichi asked.

"We could put it in the back seat."

"But then where would me and Tatsuha sit?"

"Uh, we could shove you two in the trunk?"

"Let's go get a bigger car!" Ryuichi pointed to a rental car lot across the street.

"Great idea! I'll go get us a new set of wheels!" K ran across the street, leaving Shuichi, Ryuichi, and Tatsuha standing by Yuki's car with their perfect tree.

"So what are you gonna do on Christmas, Ryu-chan?" Shuichi noticed that Tatsuha seemed to be inching closer to the golden god.

"I'm gonna have a party! It's gonna be me and Tohma and Noriko and Kumagoroso far, but you should come with me, Tatsuha-kun! And Bad Luck can come too!"

"Really? Where's it gonna be?"

"Noriko-chan said we could have it at her house! Can you come, Shuichi-kun?"

"Maybe, but I'll have to ask Yuki first. He doesn't like parties very much and I don't want to leave him alone on Christmas."

"But it's gonna be so lonely if you don't come!" Ryuichi looked like he was about to cry when he heard that his best friend wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with him.

"It's ok, Ryu-chan. I can keep you company if you'd like!"

"Ok, load up the tree!" K drove up to the three in a full-sized SUV. With Shuichi and Tatsuha holding the tree still, K managed to tie it in place on top of the vehicle. K and Ryuichi sat up front while Shuichi sat in the back, and Tatsuha, after arguing with K before he got himself shot, drove Yuki's Mustang behind them.

"Where to next, chiefs?" K asked the two in the back.

"To the Christmas store!"

told you this one would be longer I made it extra long to make up for the first one being so short and boring. I can't belive how many reviews I got the first day I put this up! I didnt think it was that great ' I have this awesome scene planned in my head for the next one and I can't wait to write it down! Oh and I decided to name my chapters after Christmas songs! Woot! Yeah so please review and let me know if you want me to continue the story, K?


	3. Chapter 3:up on the housetop

1

1.emotional anime-I like that idea! I'll try to put it in the next chapter, so watch for it

2.kool mint-yeah, he didn't get it that bad though I should've put in more violence...

3.Dark Prism-sorry, I guess you just tend to criticize your own work a lot ' I promise to pull through! I REFUSE TO GIVE UP! Please don't hunt me in my sleep! Chapter 4 is on it's way!

_HOLIDAY CHEER:_ _CHAPTER 3_

After a whole day of stress, disaster, and getting chased by mobs of fans, Shuichi and Ryuichi had finally managed to get everything they needed for Shindou's house.

K drove the two back to Shuichi's place in the fully loaded SUV, and Tatsuha drove Yuki's Mustang back into the garage. They all helped to unload, K carrying the tree carefully over one shoulder. When they all got inside, Shuichi helped K to put the tree up on its stand.

"Perfect! Now all we need to do is decorate it and put up the other decorations! When Yuki sees how much hard work I put into the house, he'll definitely get in the mood!"

"Yay! Let's put up the lights, Shuichi! Tatsuha and K-chan can Christmas-ify the house, and then we can decorate the tree!"

"Ok, I'll do the ones outside and you and Kumagoro can put up the ones on the inside! Let's get to work!" Shuichi grabbed the outdoor lights and went outside to put them up.

"Do you really think Yuki-san is gonna like all this?"K asked Tatsuha.

"Hell no. I'll be surprised if Shuichi lives through the night after my brother sees this."

When the lights had been set up both inside and out(it had taken Shuichi a long time to get the lights up on the roof), Shuichi and Ryuichi began decorating the tree while K and Tatsuha helped themselves to Yuki's alcohol. They put up tinsel, candy canes, lights and glass bulbs, and of course the star on top(this was rather difficult because the tree was eleven feet tall). They even made some popcorn string to add to it as well.

As they were adding the finishing touches, Shuichi heard a key being put into the lock on the front door.

"Yuki's home! Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!" He jumped up and down, excited to see the expression on his lover's face when he saw his new and improved house.

_BANG!_

"SHUICHI!" Yuki slammed the door open, causing the knob to punch a hole in the wall. Ryuichi, Tatsuha, K, and Shuichi all sat in silence as they listened to Yuki curse multiple times and stomp his way into the living room.

"SHUICHI!" Yuki yelled again at the top of his lungs. He walked into where they were all sitting, decorating the tree, and glared at the three visitors.

"Well, I can see you two are busy, so I'll just take Ryuichi and get out of your hair, shall I?" K grabbed Ryuichi and hauled ass out of th door.

"Yeah, and, uh...I have to uh...go, uh...out! I have to go out! So I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Tatsuha dashed out the door after K, leaving poor Shuichi to deal with the angry novelist all by himself.

"SHUICHI, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I ALMOST LOST MY DAMN JOB BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Because of me? What the hell did I do?"

"YOU'RE LUCKY MIZUKI KNOWS WHAT AN IDIOT YOU ARE OR ELSE I'D MURDER YOU!"

"ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME WHAT I DID!"

"YOU TURNED OFF MY COMPUTER WITHOUT SAVING MY WORK! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO WRITE ALL THAT!"

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T FALLEN ASLEEP IN YOUR OFFICE IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN I WOULDNT'VE HAD TO TOUCH YOUR COMPUTER AT ALL!" Yuki and Shuichi were yelling so loud that people passing by their house could hear every word they were saying.

_Later that night..._

The argument had went on and on until Yuki grabbed the nearest object and flung it at Shuichi. It hit him in the head, almost knocking him unconscious. Yuki then retreated back into his study to make up for the lost work.

He ignored Shuichi for the rest of the night. Even when he took the time to prepare dinner for the two of them(which is a big accomplishment for Shuichi, mind you, seeing that he can barely boil water without causing a disaster), Yuki just kept on typing, leaving his young lover all alone.

_Yuki's so mad at me. He didn't even notice all the Christmas stuff I put up. Can't he see that it was just an accident! It's not like I deleted his story on purpose!_

After Shuichi had finished cleaning up, he went and sat on the couch and turned on the tv to see if he could find any Christmas specials. He kept channel surfing until he found _The Year Without Santa Claus_ playing. Luckily for him it had just started.

"_I'm Mr. White Christmas, I'm Mr. Snow. I'm Mr. Icicle, I'm Mr. Ten below. Friends call me Snowmeiser. Whatever I touch, turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much!" _Shuichi sang along with his favorite character, Snowmeiser, temporarily forgetting about his fight with Yuki.

_I remember when me and Maiko were little, we used to wait all year for this show to come on. We watched it so many times we would talk along with the characters. She'd get so mad because I always got to play whoever I wanted._

When the movie had finished, Shuichi got up to go to bed, when he noticed that he had forgotten to hang up the mistle toe.

_If probably won't make any difference whether I hang it up or not, but I might get lucky..._

He had put one up in every room so far(except Yuki's office of course), and just needed to put up one more in the living room. He reached up to stick it on the ceiling, to find that he was too short. He tried jumping up and down as high as he could(which wasn't very high at all), but was still too short.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO SMALL!" He continued to jump up and down like an idiot, trying to reach the high ceiling to hang up the bothersome mistle toe, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Idiot. Why didn't you just stand on a chair?" Yuki took the green plant from Shuichi's hand, reached up, and easily placed it on the ceiling.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't think of that." Shuichi looked up and his violet eyes met Yuki's dazzling light blue ones. The novelist leaned forward, interlocking his lips with the young vocalist's. they stood there for a minute, more-than-gently kissing each other under the mistle toe, time seeming to stop in its tracks for Shuichi.

"Yuki, I'm sorry about your story," Shuichi apologized while he had his lovers attention on him.

"Whatever, I finished it again so it's no big deal, I guess. Besides, it was just an accident."

"Y-Yuki."_ He's being understanding! I bet it's the tree! He's finally into the holiday spirit!_

"What the hell did you do to my house?"

_Maybe not..._

"Looks like a bunch of little kids came in and scribbled all over the walls."

"It's Christmas Decorations! The place was so dull so I bought some stuff to lighten it up. Don't you like it?"

"No. Take it down. It's too...happy in here."

"No! I don't wanna! Just until the end of the month!"

"No, way."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Fine, you win this time, Scrooge. I'll take down everything but the tree."

"Whatever. Are you coming to bed, dumb ass?"

"Why do you have to be so evil to me all the time! Lighten up! You're no fun when you're mean!" With that said, Yuki went over to Shuichi and picked him up bride-style.

"Sorry, I guess I could try to be a little nicer." Yuki carried his companion to the bedroom and threw him on the bed.

"Goodnight."

"Where are you going?"

"I need a shower. You can wait for me if you want." Yuki walked into the bathroom, leaving the pink-haired teenager sprawled on the bed.

"I think I need a shower too." He got up and followed his blond into the bathroom. Let's just say he convinced Yuki to let him keep up the Christmas stuff.

it's done! Now that one was pointless! What were you perverts thinking when Yuki threw Shuichi on the bed? Yeah, that's what I thought sorry, I just can't bring myself to write something like that...I'm so immature when it comes to that stuff oh and the part with the mistle toe was the part that I couldn't wait to write sorry it was kinda short, I'll make the next one longer, and it'll have spam! Woot! I can't believe how many reviews I've been getting! This is so awesome! Yeah, so review again purity please and I'll be a workin on the next chapter! Oh and I know the whole gazing into each other's eyes thing was so cliche' but I had to do it ' Mustang123-out.


	4. Chapter 4:caught red handed

**Disclaimer: in my dreams **

1.Major Alex Louis Armstrong-thanks a bunch! Glad ya liked it I'll be sure to not be lazy and quit! After all, I, Roy mustang(yeah right '), am not a quitter!

2.Invader gir-hot chocolate! MARSHMALLOWS! Ha ha I updated so I get hot chocolate! Yay! Do I get extra marshmellowies if I update again?

3.emotionalanime-I did it! I did the spam thing! Woot!

sorry it took so long to update ' I couldn't get enough time ti type it out. But for taking so long to update, I've made it extra long for you to read! And the good news is that I'm already more then half-way done with the next chapter!

B:background

**_CHAPTER 4_**

B: "Spam! Spam, spam, spam! Let's get some spam, Shuichi! Please?" Ryuichi, Hiro and K had all accompanied Shuichi to the grocery store to stock up on some food. He and Yuki had lived off of rice for a few days because neither had enough time to go to the store.

"I can't believe you actually came out of that argument alive. Yuki-san looked pretty pissed. What did you do to make him so mad?" K was examining the tomatoes to make sure they weren't rotten.

"I turned off his computer while he was sleeping and a couple hundred pages of his work was deleted. I made him miss his deadline and he almost lost his job, but he said Mizuki gave him a few extra days because she knew I was an idiot."

"Wow...and he didn't kill you? Looks like Yuki-san is finally developing some human emotions All your hard work is starting to pay off, Shuichi!" Hiro put his arm around his friends shoulder.

"I know! And he was really nice to me after he cooled off for a while too! I even convinced him in to letting me keep up the Christmas stuff!"

"Yeah, I bet your lounge played a big part in that 'convincing', didn't it?" Hiro rolled his eyes at the childish Shuichi. Shuichi just smiled and continued putting food in the already loaded basket.

B: "Spam! Let's get some spam!" (Ryuichi)

"Ok, I think that should last you guys for a while."

"Oh, no! Hiro, I don't know what to get Yuki-san for Christmas!" (Yes, I know that came out of no where ')

"What kind of lover are you? You don't even know what your own boyfriend likes?" K looked at Shuichi with pity.

"Well, it's not like he buys anything besides cigarettes and alcohol!" Shuichi was beginning to panic.

"Sorry, man. I can't help you there. Why don't you just ask him what he wants?"

"Well I'm glad I came to my best friend when I was in need! You're such a big help, Hiro!"

"You could buy yourself some lingerie and dress up for him. I know I'd like that from my wife(evil thought)."

"No, he didn't like that school girl uniform, so I don't think he'd like that very much either. I guess I could just ask him..."

B: (Ryuichi) "Spam! Spam, spam, spam! Spam is in a can! Spam! Do you want some spam, Kumagoro?"

(Ryuichi in a Kumagoro bunny voice) "yes, Ryu-kun! I love spam!"

"I'm home, Yuki!" Shuichi opened the front door and walked in, laden with groceries.

"Finally! What took you so damn long! I'm starving!"

"Oh, well Ryuichi wanted to see the Christmas lights-,"

"YOU WERE WITH MY RYUICHI! YOU SLUT! WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME ALONG TOO! WANTED HIM ALL TO YOURSELF, HUH! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, YOU BASTARD!"

"What the-Tatsuha? What the hell are you doing here! Where's Yuki?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU TWO! I'M TRYING TO WORK!"

"YUKI! WHY'S TATSUHA HERE? I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA BE ALL ALONE TONIGHT!"

"YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME LIVING HERE, YOU TRAITOR!"

"LIVING! SINE WHEN DO _YOU_ LIVE HERE!"

"SINCE NOW!"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_" Yuki's voice rang throughout the house, silencing the two bickering idiots in a heartbeat. "God, you two will be the end of me!"

"Yuki!" Shuichi threw himself into his lover's arms, nearly knocking him down, and began to whine. "Is Tatsuha really living here! What's going on!"

"Go away! Your stupid voice is annoying me!" Yuki attempted to push Shuichi away, but he was holding on too tightly. "Bugger off!"

"No! Tell me what's going on here!"

"FINE! Tatsuha needed a place to stay for a few weeks so I'm letting him live here until he finds an apartment! Now get off me so I can get something to eat!" Yuki finally managed to pry Shuichi from his waist and walked into the kitchen to get some dinner.

"So how long are you planning on staying here, Tatsuha?" Shuichi led the young monk into the living room so Yuki could have some space. (Of course now they're getting along '--)

"Probably around two or three weeks at the most. But I'll definitely be out of here by the 25th."

"Hey, Tatsuha," Shuichi motioned for the teen to come closer. "Do you know what Yuki might want for Christmas?" he whispered.

"HA! That's a good one, Shuichi!"

"Shh! Keep it down, you idiot!"

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that. But seriously, though? Man, you're asking the wrong guy! Just get him some booze, I guess. Or you could buy yourself some lingerie and dress up for him. I know I'd like that from Sakuma-san(evil thought)."

"No, no. K already suggested that. I want to get him something special, you know?"

"Good luck with that! My brother doesn't get enjoyment out of anything! Well, except you, I suppose..."

"What are you two whispering about? If you want food then I suggest you get your asses up her and get some." Yuki placed a few plates of food on the table and sat down. He was shortly joined by a ravenous Tatsuha and Shuichi.

Most of the eating was done in silence, but a few words were exchanged here and there.

"So, where am I gonna sleep? You got a room far from yours, bro? I don't want to wake up to any...unpleasant noises." Tatsuha shuddered at the thought.

"There's a room at the far end of the hall. That's where Shuichi hides out sometimes, though, so it's probably cluttered with his shit."

"It's not _shit_! That's where I keep all of my music stuff! Just don't touch anything, Tatsuha! I have everything right where want it!"

"Yeah, whatever. I won't touch anything."

When they finally finished eating, Tatsuha grabbed his stuff and went to his new room and Yuki and Shuichi went into theirs. Yuki pulled off his shirt and slipped into some pajamas pants, and laughed under his breath when he noticed that Shuichi was watching him. He picked up a pillow and flung it at the pink-haired vocalist.

"What are you looking at, you little pervert?"

"Nothing. Shuichi smiled and turned away, changing into a t-shirt and some boxers. He turned around and saw that _he_ was being watched now. "What are _you_ looking at?" He jumped onto the bed next to Yuki and laid his head down on his muscular chest. He flinched when he felt Yuki's hand on his head, but relaxed again when he felt his fingers start to play with his hair.

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie! There has to be something you want!"

"Yeah, for you to shut up for once."

"Come, on! Why do you always have to ruin it? Seriously, what do you want?"

"I'm not a big holiday guy. Just get me plowed and I'll be fine." (Getting plowed means getting drunk for those of you who didn't know)

"You're so difficult, you know that?" Shuichi began to play with a hole on his shirt.

"How so? I think I'm pretty easy to please. At least it doesn't cost anything to keep me entertained, unlike some people."

"I was waiting for that game to come out forever! I don't spend that much money on myself!"

"Yeah, that's why you're in debt, right? Just drop it. I'm going to sleep." Yuki rolled over and fell into a deep slumber.

"But I want to get you something, Yuki!"

"Zzzz..."

"ARE YOU ASLEEP ALREADY! DO I BORE YOU THAT MUCH!"

"SHUT UP, SHUICHI! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"GO TO HELL, TATSUHA!" Shuichi crawled under the blankets close to Yuki, slowly drifting away into dreamland.

the next day, Hiro invited Shuichi to go Christmas shopping with him. They only had eighteen days left, so they had to hurry before all the good stuff was gone.

"Ok, so I need to buy for you, Yuki, K, Fujusaki, Noriko, Ryuichi, Tatsuha, and my family..." Shuichi was examine the jewelry: he was planning on getting his mom and his sister bracelets with their names engraved on them.

"And I need to buy for you, Ayaka, Fujisaki, my family, and I guess I should probably get something for K, too, seeing that he keeps us from getting mobbed by fans pretty much everyday..."

"Oooh! Ayaka-chan? What are you going to get for her?" Shuichi gave Hiro a sly look and nudged him in his side. "Gonna buy her a ring?" he teased.

"Actually, yeah." Hiro started to blush and quickly turned away before Shuichi could notice.

"REALLY! Does this mean...Mrs. Ayaka Nakano! Hiro, you dog! Congratulations!"

"Don't congratulate me yet, I haven't asked her anything! I just figured...you know..."

"You just figured that since you two have been dating for three years and that you're pretty much obsessed with the girl, and she's pretty much obsessed with you, you might as well ask her to marry you, right? And on Christmas day, too How romantic!" Shuichi was starting to get all giddy and excited, which was causing them to get curious looks from the curious passer-by.

"Shh! Shuichi, you're going to blow our cover! Do you really think she's obsessed with me?'

"Of course! Do you see how wobbly her knees get every time she's around you? and when you're not around, she blushes every time she hears you name! She totally obsessed with you! Anyone with eyes could see that she's waiting for you to ask her! Wow, this is gonna be so cool! I'm your best man, right?"

"No, actually I was gonna ask Yuki-san, seeing that it's all thanks to him that we met in the first place."

"What! But you don't even like Yuki!"

"Of course you're my best man, you idiot! What kind of friend would I be if I gave away your spot? You give me too little credit, Shu-chan. So, should I get something simple, or something really elegant?" Hiro began examining the rings under the glass window.

"No, way! Don't get something too fancy! Get something...I dunno, kinda moderate. Like a gold band with a diamond. No! A silver ring with three diamonds! Like that one over there!" The two friends spent the next hour looking at each individual ring, trying to decide which one would be best suited for Ayaka's finger.

"Will that be all, sir?" That cashier rang up the price of the ring.

"Yes, mam."

"Your total is 595,000 yen, sir. Have a nice day!" The cashier placed the box containing the ring into a small bag and handed it to Hiro.

"Come on, Hiro, let's go pick out a gun for K."

"Hiro? Hiroshi Nakano-kun from Bad Luck? Oh my God, look! It's Hiroshi and Shuichi! Can I have your autographs!"

"RUN!" Hiro and Shuichi ran as a mob of fans quickly gathered around the jewelry counter, frantically searching for their idols.

"THERE THEY ARE!" One girl spotted the two running out into the bust mall. The mob began to chase them, but lost them almost immediately as they disapeared into the crowd.

"That-was close." Shuichi and Hiro had dodged into _Suyogoru's Gaming _and tried to look as if they were normal civilians looking for the newest version of FINAL FANTASY.

"One of the down sides of being famous. Come on, Shuichi. Let's get out of here before they spot us again."

"Hey! Shuichi-kun! Over here!" Shuichi turned around to find Mika running up to him, dragging a harassed-looking Tohma behind her.

"Mika-san! Seguchi, sir! What are you guys doing here?"

"Same thing you are, dumb ass! We're Christmas shopping!"

B: "Hello, Nakano-san. Funny seeing you here!"

"I know, what a coinkidink, huh?"

"Hey, do you guys know what Yuki-san might want for Christmas? Shuichi over here has been going nuts for the past few days."

"Sorry, we've been strictly forbidden by my brother from the purchase of any holiday items," Mika said in a monotonous tone. She motioned for Shuichi to come closer so Hiro and Tohma couldn't hear what she was about to tell him.

"But you could always buy some lingerie for yourself and dress up for him. That's what I was planning on doing for Tohma-kun," she whispered.

"Why does everyone keep suggesting that? I'm telling you, he won't like it! And aren't you banned from 'playing around' with your husband while you're pregnant?"

"Dammit! I forgot about that. Oh well...back to the drawing board."

"What are you two saying over there?" Tohma ventured over to the 'forbidden area' to try and hear what Mika and Shuichi were whispering about.

"Well, I guess we'll see you two around! Come on, Tohma! Let's go look at the baby clothes!" And with that, Mika dragged her husband away towards the other stores in the mall, leaving Hiro and Shuichi to finish up their shopping.

"What did she say to you?"

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Shuichi quickly changed the subject and dragged his friend off to Dairy Queen for some food.

_four hours later..._

"Thanks for the ride, Hiro!" Shuichi got out of Hiroshi's car with his numerous bags of presents and began to walk up to his front door.

"Hey, no problem! See you at the studio tomorrow!" Hiro waved good-bye and drove off back to his apartment.

"Yuki! Yuki, are you here?" Shuichi walked into the house and was greeted by complete silence. "I guess he went out..." He carried the presents into his other room, and walked in on Tatsuha eating some rice and watching his favorite Nittle Grasper video.

"AAAHHH!" Tatsuha dropped his food and fell onto the floor. "GOD DAMMIT! Man, you have GOT to stop doing that! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Oh, sorry! I keep forgetting that you're here." Shuichi walked over to the closet and put his stuff on the floor.

"Where's Yuki? Did he go out?"

"I don't know. I just got home a few minutes ago. Probably ran out of cigarettes or something." Tatsuha bent down and cleaned up the mess of rice that littered the floor.

"Well, since he's out I guess I'll be making dinner tonight!"

Tatsuha: "Hello? Pizza Hut?"

"I can cook! Just wait and see! I'm going to make your taste buds water! I just need to change real quick and I'll show you how good I am!"

Tatsuha: "Yes, I'd like to order three large pepperoni pizzas." Shuichi walked over to the wall and unplugged the phone and ran to Yuki's room. But when he opened the door, he came upon a disturbing sight.

"Hey, Shuichi! What are you-whoa...that's just wrong."

Shuichi had opened the door to find Yuki lying asleep in bed. Lying right next to him, hugging him as if he were a teddy bear, was Tohma Seguchi.

DUN DUN DUH! Yuki cheated on Shuichi with Tohma! What a sneaky conniving bastard! What will Shuichi do? Ha, im so evil but if you guys think I'm evil now, wait until you read the next chapter! I'll put it up as long as you guys review and promise that you won't hate me and you wont stop reading the story after the next chapter it gets really dramatic but I swear it'll get better!

595,000 yen$500


	5. Chapter 5:broken heart

11.Major Alex Louis Armstrong-sorry for the cliffhanger, but I updated pretty fast afterwards, didn't I? Yeah, I thought the lingerie part was hilarious too I'm glad you like my story so much! It's awesome to know that my hard work is appreciated

2.Jlist- wow. My first criticism. I'm really sorry if I offended you in any way by mixing up Japanese culture with, American, but it is a fiction story so it doesn't have to make sense. Thanks for pointing out my fault, and once again im sorry if I offended you, but it's kinda late for me to change my story, and other people like it, so I can't fix my mistake, but I'll keep that in mind so I don't screw up again. Oh and I think it would be cool to take the picture with the dog the year of the dog doesn't come very often, right? Just my opinion, but do what ya want

3.DemonicDragon666- I know! I can't believe I did something so cruel to Shuichi! He's so coolio! But it'll get better for him, I promise

4.Jake The Keyblade Mistress-salutes yes! Right away! Update in progress! well here it is actually

**Disclaimer: me no own Gravitation**

"Y-Yuki. How could you?"

"Shuichi, I don't think is this what it looks like."

"THEY'RE IN BED TOGETHER, TATSUHA! WHAT ELSE COULD IT MEAN!"

"Shuichi?" Yuki had woken up from all the yelling.

"YOU BASTARD! I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE LIFE WITH A 31-YEAR-OLD MARRIED MAN! I HATE YOU!" Shuichi ran crying out the front door. Yuki watched this in confusion, and looked at his brother with a what-the-hell-just-happened look on his face. Tatsuha just pointed at the unconscious lump next to Yuki. He looked down, instantly understanding what was going on, and ran outside after Shuichi to see if he could spot his strawberry pink hair. When he saw nothing, Yuki grabbed his keys and his cell phone, and ran to his garage.

**To Shuichi:**

_I knew they were close friends, but this has gone too far! _Shuichi frantically ran down the crowded Tokyo streets, constantly running into people, because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. His first thought was to run to Hiro's house, but he couldn't bear to repeat what he had seen.

Shuichi kept running and running, ignoring the searing pain in his side.

_This is too much. How could he do that to me? Was I just some meat-puppet to him this whole time? I can't live without Yuki, especially when I know he's with my boss. I can't-I refuse! If I can't have Yuki then I have no reason to go on._ Shuichi, too traumatized to notice, ran right into the middle of an intersection. He stopped when he heard screams and a car horn, and looked up just in time to see two bright lights getting closer and closer...

**To Yuki:**

"Uh, hello?"

"I didn't come to chat, I wanted o know if you've heard from Shuichi." Yuki had drove straight to Hiro's house, assuming that he would be the first person Shuichi would run to.

"No, I just dropped him off at your place about half an hour ago. Did something happen?" Hiro glared at the frantic novelist.

"Yeah, he saw something and took it the wrong way. Anyway, I called him on his cell phone on my way hear, but he won't pick up. You're coming with me, I'll explain everything on the way." Yuki grabbed Hiro's arm and pulled him out of his apartment.

"Hey! Hold on! Why are you bringing me along!"

"Because you know where he would go. I thought he'd come crying to you, but obviously I was wrong." Yuki led the disgruntled guitarist to his car.

As they were driving looking everywhere Shuichi might be, Yuki told Hiroshi what had happened.

"Yeah, I can see how the kid would take _that_ the wrong way."

"You make it sound like this is my fault! Tohma's the one who snuck inside! The stupid punk better not have gone and ran away on me."

"So you do care then. And here I thought Shuichi was just free entertainment to you." Hiro turned on the radio: It was way too quiet for him.

"What kind of person do you-," Yuki stopped in mid-sentence and slammed on his breaks.

"HEY! What the hell!" Hiro watched as Yuki got out of the car and walked to an ambulance that was in front of them. He could see that a dead body was being loaded into the back. He got out and joined Yuki at the front of the crowd to see what was going on.

Yuki walked up to the medics and asked to see who was under the sheet. They slowly revealed the face of a boy who looked to be around 19 or 20 years old. He had strawberry pink hair, and lying on his chest was a photograph of himself standing next to a tall blond man wearing glasses. Eiri Yuki stared upon the pale, lifeless face of Shuichi Shindou.

"It's a shame. I hear this guy was a pretty famous musician. Apparently he ran into the middle of an intersection and was hit by a speeding mercedes. Poor kid, he looks so young. Hey, are you ok? Did you know this guy?" The medic was looking at Yuki as he realized the novelist was getting teary-eyed.

"I still do! He's not dead! There's no way!" Yuki began pounding on the lifeless body of Shuichi, trying to bring him back into the world of the living. "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!"

"He's gone, sir! Stop! There's nothing you can do for him!" The medic was watching Yuki sympathetically, shaking his head at the traumatized man.

"SHUICHI! WAKE UP! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE DEAD! DO YOU DARE DIE ON ME, YOU PUNK!" Yuki ignored the stares and whispers around him, and continued desperately trying to revive his young lover.

"Sir-,"

"Look! He's breathing! Do you see his chest!" The man checked Shuichi's pulse to find that he was, indeed, alive.

"He's lost a lot of blood. We'll need to get him to the hospital right away. Sir, we need you to come with us. Please, get in the ambulance." Yuki obediently climbed into the back of the truck, leaving Hiro in the crowd looking as if he had just seen the Grim Reaper himself. Before the medics closed the vehicle doors, Yuki threw Hiro his car keys.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Shuichi awoke in a hospital bed to the sound of a life support machine.

_What am I doing here? Oh, I remember now. I got hit by that car. I guess that means I'm alive then._

He sat up and glanced around the room. He had a pounding headache, and when he tried to lift his hand to his head, he realized something was weighing it down. He looked to his side and saw Yuki, fast asleep, head on Shuichi's mattress, and hand on his own. The young musician stared happily at his companion for a few moments, until he remembered the previous night. He pushed the help button that was on his other side, and was instantly greeted by a nurse.

"Oh! Shindou-sama! You're finally awake! How can I help you?" The nurse was a nice young women, and smiled sweetly at Shuichi while she waited for his request.

"Yeah, can you get security to throw this man out?"

"But whatever for? He's been waiting to see you all night!"

"I-he's been stalking me for the past few days, and was trying to kill me the other day when I got hit by that car, that's why I was running away." The nurse ran out of the room and shortly returned with two buff security guards. They were both armed with guns at their waists.

They walked up to Yuki, roughly grabbed his arms, and had him handcuffed in an instant. This obviously woke him up.

"Hey! Get the hell off of me! What are you doing!" He then looked up and saw that Shuichi was awake. "Shuichi! You're alive!" He attempted to throw off the guards, but they were too strong for him.

"Shuichi! Get these goons off of me!" He looked desperately at the vocalist, and saw that Shuichi wasn't returning his gaze, but instead was staring at the sheets, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Listen, I know you're pissed, HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT THING! But it wasn't what it looked like! Tohma must've snuck inside! I didn't even know he was in the house until you woke me up! Now tell these guys to get the fuck off of me! Shuichi!"

"Let him go." Shuichi ordered for Yuki's release, but still refused to make eye contact with him.

"But you said-,"

"I lied! Now let him go and get out of here!" The guards reluctantly uncuffed Yuki and led the confused nurse out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

The instant Yuki was released, he walked right over to Shuichi, and kissed him. Shuichi, too shocked to resist, allowed the novelist to satisfy himself.

After a few minutes, Yuki finally pulled away and punched Shuichi on his head.

"OWW! YUKI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Shuichi was about to counterattack, but stopped when he saw that Yuki was in tears.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SEE THE DEAD BODY OF SOMEONE YOU LOVE!"

"Yuki." Shuichi stared at Yuki, finally hearing what he had be waiting for ages.

The distressed Eiri sat down next to Shuichi and buried his face in his hands. "You actually died on me. You died, you left me all alone. I'm going to kill Tohma for this!"

"Yuki, I'm sorry I left you."

"YOU DAMN WELL SHOULD BE!"

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE THE ONE TRYING TO COMFORT ME HERE! I'M THE ONE WHO DIED!"

"IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT THAT YOU GOT KILLED! YOU JUST TO ACT NOW AND THINK LATER DIDN'T YOU!"

"BUT YOU JUST SAID IT WAS ALL TOHMA'S FAULT!

"Excuse me? Shindou-sama, please calm down! It's too early for you to be getting this excited." The doctor just walked into the room, holding a bag of blood to replace with the empty one that was attached to Shuichi's wrist. "You're a very lucky man, Shindou-sama. If this man had been a moment later at arriving at the accident site, you would've been gone forever." He quickly replaced the empty bag of blood with the new one in his hand. "He even gave up half of his blood supply in order to keep you alive!" With that said, the doctor left the two alone in the room once again.

"So...what really happened then?" Shuichi gazed intently at Yuki, waiting for an answer.

"I already told you, Tohma must've snuck in or something. I woke up to you yelling and Tohma hanging all over me. I knew I shouldn't have given him that key..."

"And the accident? All I remember is running into the street and seeing the headlights getting closer. Did I really die?"

"I thought you would run to Hiro's place, so that's the first place I went. When I saw that you weren't there, I dragged him along with me so he could help to look for you. We saw the medics loading a dead body onto the ambulance. I had a bad feeling about it, so I had to make sure it wasn't you, but it was. They told me that you were gone, that you weren't coming back, but I refused to believe that. I brought you back, and they said that the only way to make it permanent was to get you to the hospital and give you some blood, since you lost so much. I made them take mine on the way. I was afraid that you weren't going to make it. When we got here, they made me wait outside until they had done their part. When they were finished, they let me in to see you, and I ended up falling asleep." Yuki put his arm around Shuichi's shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Shuichi." Shuichi's heart skipped a beat when he heard this.

_Poor Yuki. He must be really tired for him to be so open towards me. Wait, did he just-_

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuki looked back at Shuichi, who was staring at him with a strange expression.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, idiot." Shuichi put his head back on Yuki's shoulder and fell asleep, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

**To Hiro:**

"Yes, I need Shuichi Shindou's room please."

"Shindou? Ah yes, he just woke up not to long ago. That would be room 412 on the sixth floor, sir."

"Thank you." After seeing Shuichi almost kick the bucket the previous night, Hiro had rushed to the hospital to make sure his friend would survive, only to meet Eiri Yuki in the waiting room, telling him to go home. Hiro refused at first, but once Yuki started to get angry, and assured him that he would have him notified as soon as Shuichi woke up, he was finally convinced into driving back to his apartment. He stayed up all night, pacing back and fourth in front of the phone, waiting for the phone to ring.

At about ten in the morning, he finally received a call telling him that Shuichi had awoken, and that he was allowed to come and see him.

As Hiro was walking down the hall, he tried hard to push out the memories of seeing his best friends dead body, but was having some difficulties.

"409, 410, 411, here it is, 412." He opened the door to find Shuichi in Yuki's arms, both of them asleep on the hospital bed.

Yuki, who had heard the door close, woke up to find Hiro in the room with them.

"So he's alright then, I take it?" Hiro took Yuki's old spot in the chair next to Shuichi's bed.

"Yeah, the doctor said he would only have to stay a few more days so they could make sure everything is going to be fine. Somehow, he managed to make it out of the accident without breaking anything. He lost a hell of a lot of blood, but that's being replaced right now." Yuki looked down sadly at the snoring boy on his lap that was shuichi.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Me? I'm fine." Yuki could tell that hiro didn't buy a word of it, but he didn't care. He didn't owe anybody an explanation of how he was feeling, especially not this kid who looked at him like he was some kind of insect.

"I guess I should leave you two alone then. Do me a favor and tell Shuichi I stopped by." With that, Hiro walked out the door, leaving Shuichi all to Yuki.

I'm so terrible! Im a murderer! Put me in jail! I killed Shuichi! How could I be so cruel! I almost killed yuki too, cause if Shuichi would've died and not came back, yuki surely would've died of a broken heart! And then hiro would commit suicide from all the grief of losing his friend, and then ayaka would do the same for hiro, and it just would've been a non-stop cycle of death! My mind is so corrupted! Im so evil! Im so sorry!

Yuki- YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU KILL SHUICHI LIKE THAT?

Me- I so sorry yuki! Please don't hurt me! I brought him back to life! Well you did actually, but I swear I wouldn't have let him die for real! He's way too cool!

Shuichi-you hear that yuki? She thinks im cool!

Me:of course! Who doesn't?

THWACK

me-OWWW! YUKI! Ok I guess I deserved that. Anyways, I promise everything is going to get A LOT better for these guys, that is of course if they don't kill me before I can put up the next chapter.

Shuichi-you didn't kill me so all is forgiven! And Yuki told me he loved me! If I wasn't hit by that car, he wouldn't have said it! So you'll be ok, right yuki?

Yuki-comes out with a chainsaw and starts chasing me YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!

Me-AAAHHHH!

Shuichi-YUKI!

Ok, I have way too much fun with this stuff ' see you guys in the next chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6:a fatal mistake

**Disclaimer: me no own Gravitation**

Before i do anything else, i would like to stop for a second in memory of Marta, who died in fullmetal alchemist on saturday. IT WAS SO SAD! STUPID KING BRADLEY JUST HAD TO GO AND BE A FRIKIN HOMUNCULUS! I HOPE HE SUFFERS AND DIES! ok im done now... on with the story!

sorry guys, i just had a bunch of replies to the reviews i got, but someone snitched on me for having direct replies in my fic, which i didn't know we weren't supposed to do, so i had to delete them TT but i will reply to everyone who is a member and to my fellow military companion, i would like to wish you good luck-oh yeah-no direct stuff...sorry! ok see ya guys then

just wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews, I feel so loved! Oh and my friend said that I should take that one person's flame and use it to toast my marshy mellows that I got from invader gir, so do you guys wanna join me in making some smores? cool, ill let you guys read the chapter now

_Later that night..._

After Shuichi fell asleep, Yuki decided to go for a walk outside. Spending all day cooped up in a small room had given him a headache so he needed some fresh air.

As he was walking through the park, smoking a cigarette, he began to remember the accident once again. No matter how hard he tried, Yuki couldn't get the image of Shuichi's pale, lifeless face out of his head. Almost losing his young lover made him think about how life would be without him. It made him regret all the times he had kicked Shuichi out of the house, or made him sleep on the couch, or yelled at him. He thought about how lucky he was that Shuichi was still with him, how he had eyes for only Yuki, and put up with his bad attitude and frequent mood swings.

When he finished his cigarette, he turned around and walked back to the hospital, picking up some food for Shuichi along the way: he was getting tired of listening to him complain about the hospital's meals.

When he walked through the front doors, he saw Mika and Tohma at the front desk. Mika was holding a big bouquet of flowers. He walked up to Tohma, turned him around, and punched him in the face.

"EIRI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Mika was down at her husbands side to make sure he was ok in an instant.

"Get the fuck out of here."

"Eiri-san, I-," Tohma was looking at Yuki, confused.

"Don't talk to me, I said leave. I don't want you near me or Shuichi, got it?"

"Eiri! What the hell is wrong with you! We were just coming to visit Shuichi! Tohma didn't do anything!"

"This is all your fault, Tohma. Shuichi almost died because of you. I'm tired of your shit, I don't care what you have against him. You're lucky you got out of this with just a broken nose. Next time, I'll kill you." Yuki then walked away, ignoring the shouts from his sister and the desk assistant, and headed for Shuichi's room.

"Where'd you go, Yuki! I woke up and you weren't here! I thought you wen't home without saying goodnight!"

"Chill out, I just went out to pick up some food." Yuki handed the ravenous Shuichi the bag, and watched as he tore it open and began stuffing his face with food.

"What's the matter? You look upset." Shuichi looked up from his food and gazed at Yuki with a worried expression.

"Me? It's nothing. I'm just a little tired is all."

"You don't have to stay here, you know. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do, I'll be fine."

"No, I'll stay here, with you. You're a hell of a lot more entertaining the my computer. I don't feel like working tonight." Shuichi smiled when he heard this

"Ugh! I can't wait to get out of here! Hospitals stink. And they never have anything to do!"

"You're lucky that you'll be released the day after tomorrow then. Oh, and Hiro stopped by earlier."

"Really! Why didn't you say something earlier!"

"What's it matter to you? I told you, didn't I?"

"You have a terrible memory! I could've called him so he could come back!"

"It's not like you were lonely! Just call him tomorrow!"

"But I'll forget!"

"Just shut up already!"

_THWACK!_

"OWWW! YUKI! I'M INJURED! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HIT HOSPITALIZED VICTIMS! I THOUGHT YOU LIVED ME!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST CRAWL AWAY AND DIE SOMEWHERE! DO US ALL A FAVOR!"

"YUKIIII!"

_3 days later..._

"SHUICHI! YOU'RE BACK!" Shuichi walked into the studio and was tackled by Ryuichi. He had been released from the hospital yesterday, but was told to wait until the next day to go to work. "It was so boring while you were gone, Shuichi-kun! Work, work, work, work, work! No playing!"

"Thanks a lot, Ryu-chan! Now I know you think I'm boring!"

"Noriko-chan!"

"Hey Shuichi! You're finally back to work!"

"Yeah. Hey, where's Tohma? He's usually with you guys." Shuichi looked around the room, but couldn't find the third Grasper.

"Shuichi!" Hiro and Fujisaki had just entered the room, and ran over to their lead singer.

"Hey, man! It's good to see you!"

"We better get to work right away! We're way behind with our songs!"

"Give him time, Suguru! He just got out of the hospital!"

"Hey, have you guys seen Tohma around?" Noriko walked up to the two to see if they knew where her synth-player was.

"The boss took the day off to take care of some personal business." K just walked into the room and headed towards Shuichi. He pulled out his gun and placed the barrel right between Shuichi's eyes. "I see you survived the crash. Oh well, that can be rearranged." K then pulled the trigger and-_click._ "Haha! I got you, Shuichi! Good to see you alive, man! So do you really see that whole 'white light' thing when you die?"

"K YOU HAVE A SICK SENSE OF HUMOR! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Calm down, Shuichi, I was just joking around! Anyways Tohma said he had to go talk to Eiri Yuki about something. He looked all depressed and stuff, oh and it looked like someone broke his nose too!"

"WHAT!" Everyone quickly gathered around K, waiting for all the details.

"Yeah, he had this big band-aid on his nose and he was talking kinda funny too!"

"Shuichi!" Mika burst into the room and ran directly over to the pink-haired vocalist. "I need your help, I think Tohma's in trouble!"

"What! How! What can _I_ do?"

"It's Yuki! I think he's going to kill Tohma!"

_Bzzzt!_

Yuki sat at his computer, trying to ignore the door bell while typing up the first chapter of his latest novel.

_Bzzzzt!_

_If I ignore it long enough, whoever it is will go away._

_Bzzzt!_

"GOD DAMMIT! I'M COMING ALREADY!" Yuki slammed his laptop shut and walked to the front door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-," Yuki stopped when he saw Tohma standing in front of him. He had a big bandage on his nose from where Yuki hit him and was dressed in a plain, grey suit, not his usual 'fluffy' look.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Get out of here." Yuki made to close the door, but Tohma put his hand on it to stop it from locking him out.

"Please, Eiri." Yuki stared at the desperate Tohma for a moment, then stepped aside to let him enter.

Tohma walked inside and sat on the couch, closely followed by Yuki, who sat across from him.

"Eiri-san, I'm sorry for what I did," Tohma blurted. "But I- I just hate seeing you suffer so much from this relationship."

"You make it sound like you did this on purpose! Are you still holding a grudge against Shuichi for that time I was hospitalized? That was a long time ago! Give it up already!"

"It's harder then you think! It's hard to watch you go through so much pain!"

"I don't care! That's your problem! And what do you mean pain? I'm not going through any pain! Now get out of here before I keep to my threat!"

"Eiri, you were right! I did try to kill Shuichi! But I know what a mistake that was now, so I had to ask for your forgiveness!"

"So it_ was_ planned! Wait- that day you told me you would butt out of my life, that was a lie, wasn't it? You were just saying that to get me to stop bugging you, weren't you? You snuck in my house on purpose! You knew Shuichi would take it the wrong way and do something stupid! You really tried to kill him!"

"Yes! But I'm so sorry, Eiri-san! I thought that removing Shuichi from your life you help you! I was only trying to help!"

"You should've listened to me, Tohma. You should've just stayed away! I love Shuichi and you know that! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID, YOU BASTARD!" Yuki jumped at Tohma and wrapped his hands around his throat, slowly taking away his life.

"WHAT! Why would Yuki kill Tohma!" Shuichi stared incredulously at Mika.

"Just move your ass! We don't have time for this! I'll tell you on the way!" Mika grabbed Shuichi's wrist and pulled him along with her out the door.

She dragged him to her car and quickly started the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

"What the hell is going on! Why would Yuki kill Tohma!"

"He thinks it's Tohma's fault you got to hit by that car! Eiri threatened to kill Tohma if he ever saw him near you again, so Tohma went t talk to him today, but I don't think he took the threat seriously! I'm afraid something bad might happen! You're the only one Eiri-san will listen to, so I need you to stop him, for my husband's sake!" Mika sped to her brother's house, and jumped out of the car, sprinting to the front door. Shuichi was right behind her and fumbled with his keys, trying to find the one to unlock the deadbolt.

"Hurry up, Shuichi!" They could both hear yelling coming from the other side of the door. Shuichi finally found the right key, and they both ran inside the house.

They entered just in time to see Yuki lunge towards Tohma and wrap his hads around his neck.

"EIRI!" Mika ran to her brother and tried to pull him off, but he was far too strong for her. "Shuichi! Help!"

Shuichi stood in complete shock, watching as his lover was attempting to kill Tohma. Mika's shouts brought him out of his daze, and he ran over to Yuki to try to persuade him to stop.

"Yuki! What the hell are you doing! Get off of him!"

"Shuichi! Tohma tried to kill you!"

"It doesn't matter right now! You're going to kill him!" shuichi looked down at his boos: his eyes were wide with fear and his face was turning purple.

"Are you going to kill him like you killed Kitazawa!" This caused Eiri to look at Shuichi with a grim expression. He reluctantly let go of Tohma's neck, and sat with his back against the wall, lost in thought.

"Tohma!" Mika rushed to her husband's aid and hugged him when she saw he was ok.

"Tohma coughed violently for a moment, trying to regain his breath, while trying to get his wife to loosen her grip on him.

Shuichi checked to make sure Tohma would be fine, and walked over to Yuki, who looked as if he was about to jump back on Tohma and finish the job.

"Yuki, what is going on? Why did you do this?"

"I already told you, Tohma tried to kill you!"

"That wasn't his fault! It was just a big misunderstanding!"

"No, Shindou-san. He's right." Mika gasped and Shuichi stared at Tohma unbelievingly.

"I'm sorry. I realize what a terrible mistake it was now, but I only did it in the first place to-,"

"No one wants to hear your pathetic sob stories. Just get on with it already." Yuki got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink, keeping a close watch on Tohma the whole time.

"After the incident with Kitazawa-san, I felt that it was my job to protect Eiri at any cost. Even if it took away his own happiness, as long as he was safe. After seeing him in the hospital, coughing up blood, I knew I had to do something about Shindou-san. That's why I broke them up the first time, but even after you two got back together, I never forgot that day, and I always see how you two never stop fighting, how many times Eiri-san has almost lost his job because of Shindou, and how stressed he gets because of their relationship.

"So I snuck into Eiri's house while he was asleep, knowing that Shuichi would take it the wrong way and attempt suicide. My plan was to get rid of him by force, because I knew neither of you would admit that I was right. But when I heard from Nakano-san how devastated Eiri was even after the accident, I knew my plan had failed miserably. I realized that Shindou-san was essential for Eiri to live, that he was the only good thing in this world for him."

"Tohma, I don't believe this..." Mika stared at Tohma in disbelief, while Shuichi watched him in fear.

"I came to tell you the truth, and to ask for your forgiveness." Tohma then got down into a kow-tow position in front of Yuki and Shuichi, silently awaiting their answer.

"There's no way in hell I'll ever forgive you for this. Now get out of here while you're still alive."

"I forgive you, Seguchi-san." Shuichi knelt down and lifted Tohma up off the floor. "Even if you were trying to kill me, it was so you could help Yuki. You had good intentions in the long run, so I can't stay angry at you. It was just a big mistake. A deadly one if it had worked, but a mistake nonetheless."

"Shuichi! You almost died because of that bastard! How can you let it go so easily!" Yuki faced Shuichi towards him, outraged at his act of kindness.

"Don't worry, he's not off the hook yet!" Shuichi then turned back around and glared at Tohma. "Since I so generously forgave your evil deed, I ask for control of NG for one day so I can throw a Christmas Eve party!"

_THWACK!_

"YUKI!"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT!"

"I'M BEING SERIOUS!" Mika and Tohma watched as the two yelled back and forth at each other, until Shuichi finally turned to them and said, "WELL? DO YOU ACCEPT OR NOT!"

"Yes, Shindou-san. I accept your request. I'll hand NG over to you on Christmas Eve so you can have your party."

"Great! Ok, I have a lot of planning to do, so go on!" Shuichi ushered his boss and Yuki's sister out the front door and bid them a farewell.

"I'll be at work tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you around!" Mika sped away while Tohma waved out the window.

Shuichi walked back into the house to see that Yuki had locked himself in his office. The young vocalist decided it was probably best not to disturb him, so he ventured into his other room to start his planning.

He opened the door and found Tatsuha, asleep in front of the tv on the floor, the area around hi littered with beer cans and empty pocky stick boxes.

"AHH! Oh man! I swear, he's just like Yuki! He can sleep through anything!"

yes, I know, it was a crummy ending

Yuki: and you want to become a novelist

me: yes I do, thank you very much! Why do you think I'm doing these fanfics?

Yuki: cause you can't get enough of me

me:what! Uh, no. sorry to bust your bubble but this isnt cause of you. And plus, I don't wander into someone elses territory! And your not real!

Yuki:whatever, stop making excuses. Even if you are writing these for practice, you still suck. Your just like Shuichi, you have no talent whatsoever

me/Shuichi" WHAT! YUKIIII! YOU'RE EVIL!

Me: YOUR SUCH AN EGOTISTIC JERK!

Shuichi: YEAH, YUKI! I HAVE TALENT AND LOTS OF IT TOO!

Me: DON'T MAKE ME GET RYUICHI TO SICK KUMAGORO ON YOUR ASS!

Yuki: you're gong to get a stuffed animal to try and hurt me?

Me: RYU!

Ryuichi: SUPER KUMAGORO BUNNY BEAM EXTREMELY ULTIMATE ATTACK TIMES 10!

Me: haha, I win

Yuki:walks away shaking his head you are such an idiot. And here I thought Shuichi was the stupidest loser on this planet...

Me :yeah, you'd better run! Anyways, before I was so RUDELY interrupted by a certain someone who's name will not be mentioned cough yukicough I didn't really like that episode too much. I AM SO EVIL! WHY DO I INSIST ON TORTURING THESE GUYS SO MUCH! Let me just say that I feel a lot better now that I've seen Tohma suffer a little(you know I hated him for the longest time until I figured out his motives)and now I think the guys awesome, so why did I have to almost kill him? The story that is developing is getting way too depressing! But don't worry, I squeezed all the drama out of this fanfic and the rest is gonna be funny ooh, and just wait till you see what Shuichi gets for christmas absolutely nothing! He's gonna be so mad wait, that's not funny! Poor Shuichi is gonna think Yuki hates him!

Yuki:you are such a bad liar

me:shut up! Go away!

Tohma:why are you so mean to me!

Shuichi:why are you gonna make yuki hate me!

Ryuichi: GIVE ME BACK MY KUMAGORO!

K: give ryuichi the bunny before I shoot you!

Me: wah! Why is everyone ganging up on me! Ok I gotta run before they maul me, but I do deserve it for me evilness...anyways, if I'm alive after this then the next chapter should be up soon. I want to try and finish it before or on Christmas so I swear to do some non-stop story creating-fu to keep you guys satisfied! See ya!

Hiro:since Mustang123's kinda busy at the moment...

Me:runs around screaming while being chased by the angry people HELP ME!

Hiro: I'll ask you guys to review for her. So please review. Thank you. Ok bye

(God, I have way too much spare time)


	7. Chapter 7:engaged

1**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it**

im back! Sorry that took so long, but I had to make this chapter EXTRA long, seeing that it's the last chapter and all. Oh and I got caught rushing through the chapters too. I'm so sorry! To tell you the truth, I didn't even realize I was rushing until someone said something '

so here's the story, I hope you enjoy it!

_Chapter 7- Engaged (final chapter)_

"He WHAT?" Hiro stared at Shuichi as he heard about the previous days events.

"Yup, Tohma said I could have NG for one whole day!"

"But why? I seriously doubt it was out of the kindness of his heart. Did you save his life or something?"

"Well, actually yeah."

"Really! From who? Was Mika telling the truth yesterday?"

"Of course! Why would she make something like that up? Yuki thought it was Tohma's fault that I died so he got pissed and tried to kill him for revenge, but I stopped him, so for saving his life, Tohma's handing NG over to me for a day so I can throw a party!" Shuichi decided not to give him all the details for the reason of Yuki's outburst. "Yeah, so you have to help me prepare and plan everything out, ok?"

"Sure. Hey, did you figure out what Yuki-san wanted yet?" Hiro began playing random songs on his guitar while chewing on a pocky stick.

"Yeah, I don't know if he'll like it though..."

"Do tell."

"Well..." Shuichi told Hiro his plan, first glancing around the room to make sure no one was listening.

"Wow, yeah I think you're pretty safe with that. Well, I dunno, it is Yuki that we're talking about after all... but you should go for it anyways."

"Really? Ok, but it's a secret though so only you, me and Fujisaki can know about it! I don't want to ruin the surprise!"

"Right-o. K so when do we start?"

"Hopefully tomorrow, but I need to get everything organized first. You just do your part and I'll see what I can put together tonight. Hopefully enough to get us started."

"Get what together?" Suguru Fujisaki had just entered the room with a cup of tea in his hands. Hiro told him Shuichi's plan, but he instantly refused. "Are you guys high or something! What the hell are you thinking! We have to get our next album in to Seguchi in three weeks! We haven't even started writing lyrics yet! We don't have time for your little projects!"

"Correction. We don't have to turn in our album for _six_ weeks, not three. I got him to give us some more time! Take that, Fujisaki! Now you have no choice but to help us! I'm going to give my Yuki the best Christmas ever, and he's going to love me forever! He's gonna get into the Christmas mood whether he wants to or not! Ha! How do you like them oranges!"

"It's apple's you dunce." Fujisaki shook his head at the spastic vocalist. "How long are you going to need for this?"

"Well, it's the 12th today, so 25-12 is 14 days,"

"13"

"Right, 13. So 13 days until Christmas, it'll need to be ready two days before that, so 11 days. Not even two weeks! You have nothing better to do, so help us out! Please?"

"Ugh. Fine, but I better get paid overtime for this."

"Right on! Ok, but today we have to plan out the party, because this will probably be the best opportunity we'll get for some time." Shuichi got a pen and some paper and jotted down a few notes.

"What party? Since when is there a party? You guys don't tell me anything anymore!"

"Calm down, Fujisaki! Shuichi's throwing a Christmas Eve party here at NG. Tohma gave him control for a day."

"Oh, god, I'm surrounded by idiots! Seguchi's gone crazy!"

"Did someone say party? Bring out the booze!" K walked into the room and began searching for some alcohol, but obviously found nothing. "Come on! I thought you said there was a party! Where's the beer?"

"Not yet, December 24th. You're coming so you can bring the drinks. What else do we need?" Shuichi stared at the ceiling for inspiration.

"Let me see that." Hiro took the pen and paper from his friends to see what he had written down so far. "Well it would be helpful to figure out who you're going to invite, so we know how much food and stuff to buy. Who do you want to be there?"

"Yuki, you, K, Fujisaki, Ryu-chan, Noriko, Tohma, Mika, Tatsuha, the staff, Ayaka-,"

"Ok, so pretty much everyone than..." The rest of the day was spent planning out the night of the party.

_December _24th

"Is everything ready! Is the food still fresh! Did we get the right music! Are all the presents wrapped! Were the invitations sent out! What time is it!" Shuichi was frantically running around the building to check that everything was set up as planned. Hiro, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. He had arrived a few hours early to help Shuichi set everything up.

"Everything's fine. The food was just put out, you have about fifty different Christmas cd's, the gifts have been wrapped for days, the invitations were sent out last Tuesday, and it's only 6:30. Calm down, Shuichi. You're going to give yourself a heart attack." Hiro got up and grabbed his friend to stop him from running around in circles like a maniac and pulling out his hair. He gave him a paper bag and Shuichi started to hyperventilate in it.

"But something's going to go wrong! I can feel it in my gut, Hiro!"

"You're imagining things. You've been planning this party for almost two weeks, nothing can go wrong."

"But what if nobody comes? Or something catches on fire or-,"

"Listen, you can sit here until 7 and think of a million different disasters that can happen, or you can get your ass dressed. You're still in your pajamas! Did you sleep here last night or something?"

"Of course! I had to protect everything from robbers!"

"My god, are you serious? Robbers, Shuichi?" Hiro shook his head at the distressed vocalist.

"Yeah! I mean robbers celebrate Christmas too! They're too greedy to spend their own money on stuff, so they'll come and steal all of my stuff for their greedy selves and do something terrible like burn it, or break it, or worse! Ebay!" Shuichi shuddered at the thought. "You don't really expect me to sit around and let that happen, do you! No! I, Shuichi Shindou, refuse to let some petty criminal ruin my party!"

"Spaz, much? Ok, I get it already. But we now return to the problem that the party starts in...20 minutes and you're still not dressed yet."

"OH SHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER, HIRO!" Shuichi ran to the company bathroom, ripping off his clothes as he went.

_7 o'clock_

"Nobody's coming! I told you something would go wrong! The invitations must've gotten lost in the mail!"

"They were hand delivered to everyone. You gave them out yourself. It's only 7:01, Shuichi. People are always late, just give them a few minutes."

7:30, and still no guests had arrived.

"Oh, just give them a few minutes, he says! 30 minutes late! What do you have to say now, Hiro! I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WOULD GO WRONG!"

"I say they're just late."

"Hello? Hey Shuichi! Sorry, we're late, Tatsuha picked me up late." Ayaka walked through the front doors carrying a plate of cookies. Tatsuha staggered in behind her, laden with a colossal pile of gifts that looked like they were about to fall.

"Here, let me get that for you." Hiro took the plate from Ayaka, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her to smile. He put the plate with the other refreshments and went to stand next to Ayaka, ignoring the struggling Tatsuha.

"Oh, please, let me get this! No, no, I'm fine, really! I'll just stand here trying not to drop these! Hey-ah-no-left! Right! NO! DON'T DROP!" The pile of boxes in Tatsuha's arms began to sway left and right. "Phew, saved them."

"Hey, Tatsuha!" K came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder, startling him into dropping everything onto the floor.

_CRASH!_

"No!"

"You clutz! What'd you go do that for? You'd better pick those up before they get stepped on."

One-by-one, all the guests arrived, bringing either food or presents. Music was playing and everyone was deep in conversation with someone else.

Once everybody had arrived, Hiro walked up to Shuichi, arm around Ayaka's shoulders.

"Hey, where's Yuki-san? I thought you invited him as well?"

"He had to go to Nagasaki to meet up with his editor. She's over there visiting family but refused to travel back here or change their meeting date, so Yuki had to fly out there instead. He should be back late tomorrow night though." Shuichi's eyes filled with tears as he remembered receiving the news a few days ago. "My Yuki is going to miss Christmas! I'll be so alone! And he'll have nobody to spend time with either! We worked so hard on his gift, but now it's a waste because he won't be here to receive it!"

"Oh, wow. That's so sad! Well, you can stay with Hiro and me tonight if you'd like, Shuichi." Hiro's eyes widened and he began to shake his head no at Shuichi when Ayaka wasn't looking.

"Really! Thank-I mean no! Sorry, I have to stay home to...work on something. Very important, been putting it off for ages! Thanks for the offer though."

"Oh, well if you change your mind." Ayaka walked off to get some punch, leaving Hiro and Shuichi to talk.

"Sorry, Hiro. I forgot about your big plan. Do you still have the ring?"

"Yeah, I hid it in this sweatshirt I found in a box in the closet."

"Hey Shuichi! And Hiro too!" Staggered over to the two, a beer in one hand and a gun in the other. "Hey, did you guys know there was a tree in her? Oh no! Forest gone wild!" K dramatically clapped his hands to his face and gasped.

"Uh, that's just the Christmas tree. It's supposed to be in here."

"Don't tell me you believed that lie! That's what it wants you to think! It tells you those lies to cover up its secret identity as a mutant plant that grows and grows until it has the whole planet covered in its sticky acidy sap and devours all life on earth and uses our digested bodies as fertilizer to make even more mutant plans and take over the universe! We must destroy it!" K turned towards the tree and began throwing random objects at it, completely forgetting about the fully loaded gun in his left hand. "Die, you treacherous cheesecake! You may look and taste good, but deep within your crust is you evil potion that destroys even the best women bodies!"

"But you were just going on about the mutant tree!"

"Mutant tree? You must've had a few too many drinks there, Hiro, there's no such thing as mutant trees! And I was just trying to swat this stupid fairy that thinks it can fly better then me!" K pointed to the 'fairy', which turned out to be a fly. He then climbed onto a chair and jumped off, frantically waving his arms up and down. He fell to the ground and busted out laughing."Did you see that! The cookies just stood up and did a tap dance! Cookies! Dancing! Ha ha!" He began rolling on the floor laughing, holding his stomach and kicking his legs up and down.

"Claude, dear, are you drunk again?" K's wife, Judy Winchester, walked over to the three and stared at her hysterical husband on the floor. "Let's go. You need to drink some water before you throw up." She pulled him to his feet and started to lead him to the kitchen.

"But baby! I was just about to defeat the giant gorilla over there! Winner gets a whole bunch of bananas! We'll be having smoothies for weeks!"

"Yes, I'm sure you'd win too, but you'll have to tell your monkey friend to finish this some other time."

K then grabbed Judy's backside and smiled. "Have you been working out, baby? You look good!" Judy smacked him and started giggling.

"Not when you're drunk, sweetheart." She then dragged him out of the room.

"You know, I didn't think it was possible to get drunk in fifteen minutes, but I guess you have to consider the fact that it's K we're talking about..." Hiro watched his manager get dragged by his feet to the kitchen: he was now making his fingers do the can-can on his stomach.

Ayaka returned with drinks for her, Shuichi, and Hiro.

"Oh, thanks." Shuichi accepted the glass of wine and took a drink of the deep red liquid. "I'm going to look for Ryuichi." He walked away to look for Nittle Grasper's lead singer, and found him with Tatsuha by the deserts.

"Shuichi-kun! I haven't seen you for ages!" Ryuichi ran over to Shuichi and glomped him, knocking him to the ground. Tatsuha watched the two enviously, wishing he could get a hug from his idol as well.

"I just saw you yesterday!"

"Oh. Well it seemed like forever!" He let Shuichi stand back up, then decided to tackle Tatsuha as well. Tatsuha wasn't expecting the attack, and also fell victim to the charging Ryuichi. He attached himself to Tatsuha's waist, causing both of them to fall.

"Ha! Got you know, Tats-kun!" Tatsuha hugged Ryuichi back, laughing at the infantile man.

"That's right! You got me! I'm down!"

"Now you'll never get away from me and Kumagoro-chan!" Tatsuha stood up and Ryuichi clung onto his right leg. Tatsuha looked down for a second, then triumphantly raised his hands into the air and whispered "score!" to himself.

For the next three hours, Shuichi wandered from group to group, sharing drinks and laughing at jokes, listening to the music and eating a few things from the rapidly declining pile of food. The next thing he knew, it was 10:00 and nearly everyone was drunk. He himself had lost all sense hours ago, and even Tohma drank a little too much.

"Come on, Shuichi-kun! You have to be quieter, or they'll catch us!" Tohma was leading Shuichi over to a large group of people with two cans of whipped cream in his hands. Shuichi was right behind him with a bottle of chocolate syrup and a jar of maraschino cherries.

As they got closer to the unsuspecting crowd, Tohma stood up and thrust his hand into the air and screamed, "ATTACK!" He and Shuichi charged forward, spraying and throwing the desert toppings everywhere. The group of people erupted into chaos, trying to run away from the maniacal pair.

"Hurry, Tohma-san! Before they spot us! Hiro said we would be invisible for 15 seconds before they could see us again! We have to free them from the evil mushroom spirits!" Shuichi shouted as he squirted chocolate syrup all over the person standing next to him.

"TOHMA! SHUICHI!"

"No! Mika spotted us, Shuichi! Run away!" the two weaved their way through the crowd and ran towards the elevator, only to run smack into Fujisaki, who was walking out of the bathroom.

"OWW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"SUGURU! HOLD THEM STILL!" Mika burst from the crowd of people and ran towards the three sprawled on the ground.

"Shuichi, it's time! We have to do it now or else we'll miss the opportunity!"

"But what if we fail? It's too early, Tohma! We're not prepared to face the king yet! I'm almost out of ammo!"

"Failure is not an option! We must rescue my wife from the evil king! Are you with me, Shuichi?"

"I'm with you till the end, sensei!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO! YOU'RE CAUSING TOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Mika was getting closer and closer with every passing second.

"Here she comes! Ready, Shuichi?"

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Fujisaki watched as Tohma and Shuichi stood up and shook their ice cream toppings with determined looks on their faces.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"I GOT YOU KNOW, YOU DRUNK IDIOTS!"

"FIRE!" The second Mika was within three feet of them, Tohma and Shuichi released all content that was held within the items in their hands. They ignored the screams coming from Mika's mouth, and the hysterical Fujisaki who was rolling on the floor laughing by their feet(Suguru was a little drunk as well).

they finally ran out of ammunition and looked upon the whipped cream and chocolate covered Mika in front of them. Shuichi ran up to her and placed a cherry on her head, then quickly retreated to hide behind Tohma. Tohma slowly crept up toward his silent wife.

"Be careful!" Shuichi shouted. "She might still be under the Mushroom king's control!" Tohma was now face-to-face with Mika, and he gently placed his hand on her rear-end. Her face turned bright red and she muttered something under her breath before grabbing a lamp that was next to her and smashing it on Tohma's head.

"OW!" Tohma looked up and saw a giant Mushroom soldier standing next to Mika with a giant club in its hand.

"RUN SHUICHI!" He stood up and grabbed Shuichi's arm, pulling him away from danger. "We failed! Retreat!" The two dashed around the room, screaming at the top of their lungs, trying to get away from the enraged Mika. They were shortly joined by K, who was also running away from his wife, who was trying to get the food out of his hair. K was picked off almost immediately, because he ran into wall and knocked himself out, but the other two weren't caught nearly as easily. They ran around the room, constantly running into chairs and people, until they were finally caught when Mika threw a coffee cup at Shuichi, who fell causing Tohma to trip over him. Mika slowly approached the two with fire in her eyes and the broken lamp still in her hand.

"Tohma, she caught us. It looks like this is the end for us."

"Yes, Shuichi, we failed to free her, but we won't die complete failures! At least we managed to free most of her minions!" Mika lowered her weapon and stared at the two in front of her: they were cowering against the wall, crying and hugging each other.

"What the hell are you guys babbling on about? Free me from what?"

"Huh? Mika? Are you back to normal now?"

"Normal? When was I not normal?"

"Hiro said that you had been possessed by the evil mushroom king from hell, and the only way to free you and your minions was to cover you with this ectoplasmic goo and place a sacred bead on your head! And the only way to be sure that you were free from his grasp was to make sure your butt wasn't vibrating. Are you back to normal again?" Tohma once again placed his hand on his wife's rear-end to check if she was free. He recieved a blow to the head with the lamp in her hand, but stood back up with a smile on his face. "She's free, Shuichi! We didn't fail after all!" The two stood up and started dancing hand in hand around Mika.

"She's normal! She's normal! Everything is normal again!" Mika slowly turned around and spotted Hiro crawling under the table.

"HIROSHI!" She shouted at the frightened guitarist and went to unleash her wrath upon him.

"Presents! Presents, presents, presents!" Ryuichi ran up to Shuichi and Tohma with a neatly wrapped gift in his hands. Tatsuha was right behind him, carrying Ryuichi's pink Kumagoro bunny.

"NO!" Shuichi snatched the box from Ryuichi and put it under the couch.

"If you open that box, it will explode!" Tohma explained.

"Explode? WAHH! My presents are all gonna explode, Tats-kun!" Ryuichi once again attached himself to Tatsuha's leg, knocking him to the ground as well. "I don't wanna explode!" He then wrapped his arms around Tatsuha's waist and started crying. Tatsuha wouldn't stand for anybody making his Ryuichi cry, so he stood up and started yelling at Tohma and Shuichi.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY DARLING RYUICHI! YOU'LL NEVER SUCCEED WITH YOUR TREACHEROUS PLOT TO MAKE HIM EXPLODE!" He snapped into fighting position, prepared to protect his idol at all costs(Tatsuha was also a little drunk).

"Go, Tats-kun!" Ryuichi served as a cheerleader on the side.

"I heard a ticking noise! It was a bomb, I swear!" Tohma covered his head in his defense.

"Huh?"

"Ok, the box was ticking, so we put it in a quarantined area where it won't cause any destruction, Ryuichi was saved, end of story. PRESENTS NOW!" Shuichi and Ryuichi ran towards the tree and started giving the gifts to their proper owners. Each person received about two or three gifts, except for Ryuichi and Shuichi, who each had their own separate piles. They both started ripping off the paper, competing to see who could finish first.

Shuichi's last gift was from Ayaka, and he tore the paper off and opened the box to reveal a black sweatshirt with a flaming microphone on it. "CLOTHES!" He grabbed the sweatshirt and put it on. As he was unfolding it, a small black box fell out of it. Shuichi curiously picked the box up and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. He recognized it as the one he had helped Hiro pick out for Ayaka not too long ago. "HIRO! I FOUND THE ENGAGEMENT RING YOU'RE GOING TO SURPRISE HER WITH TOMORROW! YOU BETTER COME GET IT BEFORE SHE FINDS OUT!" The room went quiet and all eyes turned to Hiroshi, who was still trying to get away from Mika. He looked up, eyes widening as he suddenly realized what was just said.

"SHUICHI, YOU IDIOT!" Hiro ran over to his drunk friend and took the ring from his hand.

"It's ok, Hiro," Shuichi whispered. "I made sure no one heard about the ring! Your secret is still safe!" Hiro punched him in the head and turned around to find that everyone was staring at him, and he started to blush.

"Uh...hi." Ayaka pushed her way through the crowd and walked up to Hiro. "Uh..he, yeah...it was supposed to be a surprise, I was going to wait until tomorrow morning, but..." Hiro got down on one knee and revealed the ring to Ayaka. She gasped and covered her mouth with one hand.

"I love you, Ayaka, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Ayaka was beginning to cry, and continued to gaze at the ring in Hiro's hands.

She lowered her hand and whispered just enough for him to hear, "yes." Hiro laughed in relief and slid the ring onto Ayaka's finger. He then stood up and pulled her into a hug, and everyone started clapping. They stood at arms-length from each other and both smiled.

"Oh come on! Give her a kiss, Hiro!" Shuichi appeared behind his friend, and Tohma behind Ayaka. At the same instant, the two pushed the couple forward, causing them to hit heads.

"SHUICHI, YOU IDIOT!" Hiro turned around and punched Shuichi again, then faced Ayaka again and pulled her into a long, deep kiss. The room once again erupted into applause and Shuichi began to cry on Tohma's shoulder, Tohma also in tears.

"Wah! I love happy endings!"

"Me too!"

_Two hours later..._

At about midnight, everyone started to leave. Mika had to drag Tohma to the car because he had passed out, and Tatsuha was going home with Ryuichi. Shuichi was way too drunk, so he had to get a ride from Hiro.

"Hiro...you look like a girl, get a haircut! Ha ha! Wait, so do I! I have pink hair! Ha! We're cross-hairstylers! Get it? Instead of cross-dressers? Hey look! It's Yuki's house! Yuki!" Hiro, ignoring everything that was coming from Shuichi's mouth, helped him out of the car. Shuichi couldn't stand so he ended up having to carry him into his house and ay him down on the couch.

"Yuki! Darling, I'm home! I need a hug! Come hug me!"

"You're going to have a killer hangover tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed tonight because you're going to regret it tomorrow."

"Yuki! You waited up for me! I love you! Hug, hug, hug." Shuichi grabbed the pillow next to him, and began squeezing it, believing that it was his Yuki. "Look, Hiro! Yuki loves-," he then passed out, arm hanging off the side of the couch, mouth wide open and snoring.

"Oh man." Hiro picked Shuichi up off the couch and carried him to Yuki's bed and covered him up. He almost walked out of the house, but ran back to put a trash can on the side of the bed, and some aspirin on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry you have to be alone tomorrow, Shuichi." He then walked out of the house, locking the door behind him, to meet his future wife in the car.

Shuichi awoke early the next day with a pounding headache. He took the medicine he found laying next to him, figuring Hiro had left it there for him. He sat there, trying to think of what could have woken him up so early, but he didn't get very far because he had a pounding headache. He laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but he was fully awake now, so he decided to get something to drink.

He walked to the kitchen and remembered it was Christmas morning, and got excited at the thought of spending the whole day with Yuki. No writing, no rehearsals, just him and Yuki all alone. But then he remembered Yuki had left for Nagasaki days ago, and that_ he_ would be all alone. After all, Tatsuha was at Ryuichi's and everyone else he knew had their own loved ones to spend the day with.

Shuichi prepared himself a cup of tea and went to the living room to watch some tv. As he headed toward the couch, he saw a man lying asleep in the dark. A closer look told him it was Yuki, and Shuichi was about to run and jump on him, when he heard a whimper from across the room.

_Oh no! It's a mouse! I hate mice!_ Then he heard it again. It didn't sound like a mouse, or any rodent for that matter, but more like-

"A PUPPY!" Next to the Christmas tree, lying on the floor fast asleep, was a small blond puppy with brown ears and brown feet, and it had a big red bow around its neck. Shuichi squealed and ran to the tiny animal and started scratching its ears.

Yuki, who had woken up from Shuichi's squeals, sat up to find the young vocalist hugging the puppy, laughing like a small child while the dog licked his face.

"Yuki! You're back early! I thought you weren't getting back until late tonight? And you brought home a puppy!"

"I see you like her then? Good, she's yours."

"REALLY! All mine? Wow, thank you so much, Yuki! I've always wanted my own pet! I'm so happy!" Shuichi hugged his new puppy even tighter, causing her to whimper a little and try to wiggle free. "So she's a girl?"

"Yup." Yuki smiled at the sight of Shuichi so happy(oh my god he smiled! It was probably all squeaky too!).

"Chiori! Yeah, I like that name. What do you think, Yuki?"

"Name her whatever you want. Just make sure she doesn't piss all over the carpet, or chew anything up. I'm not doing anything, the responsibility is all yours, got it? One mistake and that mutt's going back to the pound."

"What! No! I'll watch over her! I promise! Oh, Chiori, your so cute! Her eyes are green, just like a cats! Thank you so much, Yuki!" Shuichi ran over to Yuki and hugged him tight, taking the novelists breath away.

"God dammit, Shuichi! Not so tight!" Yuki pried Shuichi from around his waist, only to have him reattach himself to his neck.

"Yuki, I missed you so much! I'm so glad you could come back for Christmas! Did Mizuki have to cancel or something?"

"No, actually I canceled on her."

"Really! You canceled just so you could spend Christmas with me, didn't you! Love triumphs over all!"

"Maybe I should've just stayed in Nagasaki," Yuki said while rubbing his eyes.

"But that is why you canceled, right? It's because you love me and wanted to spend Christmas with me! Right?"

"Hell no. why would I want to spend time with a sniveling little worm like you?"

"YUKI, YOU'RE SO EVIL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO COLD ALL THE TIME!"

"YOU KNOW, I WAS OUT ALL NIGHT LOOKING FOR THAT STUPID MUTT, SO CAN YOU AT LEAST NOT YELL!"

"OH, POOR YUKI! YOU HAD TO STAY OUT ALL NIGHT? WELL I'VE BEEN WORKING ON YOUR PRESENT FOR WEEKS!"

"WHAT PRESENT? YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME SHIT!" Yuki grabbed something off the table and threw it at Shuichi, barely missing his face.

"YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WHAT IT IS! I'M NOT TELLING SO YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE THE SUSPENSE!" Shuichi counter attacked by picking up the coaster Yuki had thrown at him and threw it back. To add to the noise, Chiori started barking at her new masters.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST CRAWL AWAY AND DIE SOMEWHERE!"

"WITH THE WAY YOU TREAT ME, MAYBE I SHOULD!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR THEN! YOU STILL LOOK ALIVE TO ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I'D KILL MYSELF JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID TO!"

_Buzz!_

The two stopped arguing and throwing the coaster back and fourth at each other at the sound of the door bell ringing. Chiori ran to the door, barking, tripping over the bow that was tied around her neck. Yuki went to answer the door, and Shuichi picked up Chiori and followed him.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but we got a call that there was a disturbance. Is everything ok in there?"

"Yes, officer, we were just having a little argument is all. We'll try to keep it down," Shuichi said.

"Ok, sorry for the inconvenience. Merry Christmas." The officer returned to his car, and Yuki and Shuich retreated back into the house.

"Do you want some coffee, Yuki?"

"Yeah." Yuki sat on the couch and lit a cigarette while Shuichi went into the kitchen to get their drinks. Chiori was whining to get on to the couch, so Yuki picked her up and placed her on his lap. She rolled onto her back, trying to get Yuki to scratch her belly for her.

Shuichi returned with two coffee mugs, and handed one to Yuki. He sat down on the couch and snuggled under one of Yuki's arms, and began absentmindedly rubbing Chiori's stomach, which she greatly enjoyed.

"Oh! It's time for your present now!" Shuichi got up and turned on the radio. A few seconds later, his voice filled the room and said, "_This song is dedicated to someone very special to me. I love you, and I hope you enjoy it!"_ The Shuichi on the radio started singing a new song, and Yuki knew that he was the special someone Shuichi was talking about.

After the song was finished, Yuki decided it was time for his second present to Shuichi

"You should probably take that ribbon from around her neck, I think I might've tied it too tight last night." Shuichi immediately began untying the red bow, freeing Chiori from the annoying itch it was giving her.

"Huh? What's this?" Just visible under the puppy's fur, was what looked like a golden chain around her neck. Shuichi carefully unfastened the chain and held it up. Hanging from the end of the chain, was a solid gold ring. Shuichi turned to Yuki wide-eyed, mouth hanging open.

"Is this-does this mean-are you-?" Shuichi was having a hard time talking in sentences.

"Yes, I think I've made you wait for this long enough." Yuki didn't even have to say those four delicate words for Shuichi to know what he meant. Yuki took the ring from Shuichi's trembling hands and slipped it on his finger. "Will you marry me, Shuichi?"

Shuichi was so shocked, he couldn't give Yuki an answer. Instead, he burst into tears of joy and nodded his head, furiously crying on Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki started laughing and hugged Shuichi, stroking his hair with one hand.

"I love you, Shuichi." This made Shuichi cry even harder. He was still too shocked to reply, but I think Yuki understood.

Finished! Its finally finished! This story took 60 whole pages from my notebook! 60 pages! Well if you want to get technical it was only 30, but 60 if you count front and back as 1 pages each. I love making people drunk you can make them act completely different, and there's nothing anyone can say because they're drunk so they're gonna be crazy! The part when Tohma rubbed Mika's butt, I so wanted to type "he pulled a Miroku" but I didn't know if everybody has seen Inuyasha or not. Oh and Chiori is a name I made up. It's kinda a mix between Chihiro and Shiori I think.

Shuichi-I'm getting married! I'm so happy! hugs mustang123 thank you!

me-just doing my duty hey, maybe you and hiro can have a double wedding!

hiro- don't say that!

Me-sorry ' ok, I'm off to kick my sister's butt at inuyasha, feudal combat, so please give me really long reviews on how you liked the story. Oh and I'll let you guys pick what my next fanfic will be about. Any anime, and almost any subject. Oh and I'll probably re write this story too to make it more detailed and better then before, so keep an eye out for revisions


End file.
